


A Life of His Own

by Audlie45



Series: Steve Rogers Gets a Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: A world where crime is on the decline, Bruce almost transforms, Bucky gets himself into a rut, F/M, Fluff, Steve wants a baby, Tony is an ass, Wintershock on the side, mentions of minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers has the opportunity to have something he once thought out of his reach. Now he needs to find the right person to have it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life of His Own

**Author's Note:**

> So, this takes place in a world with no Civil War and, miraculously, crime is going on the short end, letting Steve pursue what he wants. Also, everyone lives in Stark Tower, including Bucky. Sadly, there's no smut to be found here buuuuut there will be a sequel that will! So yeah, there's that to look forward to. Also, a thanks to Eternal Fangirl for beta'ing ☺️☺️

Steve Rogers always thought he’d live the solitary life. Fighting Hydra and other enemy forces was a tough job that took a heavy chunk of his time. Workouts were all he seemed able to keep up with, let alone a personal life. Crime was a constant for him, so, once a lull occurred, he was sure it was temporary.

A week later he’d caught up on everything he’d missed over the past seventy years.

A month, and he’d worked up enough nerve--and technical knowhow--to make facebook and twitter accounts, but no further. Then, he began making frequent appearances at children’s hospitals, particularly ones near where Peggy was staying.

He visited her often and learned as much as he could during the times she was lucid. He still held a torch for her in his heart, knowing that his chance had long gone. With his heavy work schedule he hadn’t had the time to dwell on it, but this month of peace was making him restless. That pain he’d hoped would never come, did. He spent nights lying awake, thinking about what could have been if he’d never gone down with that plane. The family he could have had with Peggy, if she’d allowed him. Of course, he would never have seen Bucky again and that thought alone cleaved a pain in his chest. He knew both were impossible to have. Back in those days he’d have made a family and believed Bucky dead all these years, never knowing he was still alive and being used so horrifically. He may not have ever been found and recovered if Steve hadn’t been there to fight him. So, everything being as it was, he resigned himself to his fate and accepted it.

Another month went by without incident and he’d taken to visiting the children’s hospitals twice a day. He always made sure to keep his dates with Peggy. That sinking pain and joy he felt every time she re-recognized him only served to keep him going. He could never let her forget he came back.

And with her last breath she thanked him for staying by her side.

The pain from losing Peggy was difficult to manage but with Sam and Bucky there as support, he was able to continue his visits to the children without breaking down. He would catch himself heading to her room, more often than he’d care to admit, until he remembered and quickly left. Bucky made a habit of orbiting the hospitals, always nearby to make sure he made it back home without incident.

After another two months of relative peace, Steve began growing restless. His workout sessions and visits weren’t taking enough of his time. His many visits to the hospital slowly grew a curiosity for a specific idea. Something he’d always thought was out of reach for him, but now, he could at least consider it, since these were restful times.

His only problem was he couldn’t imagine loving anyone other than Peggy.

* * *

“Um, Bruce. I… Have a question.” He stood in the doorway to Bruce’s lab, his loose blue shirt and track shorts wrinkled as if he had picked them up off the ground before slipping them on.

“Sure, Steve, what’s up?” Bruce asked, looking up to see Steve’s uncertain expression. “Is… everything okay?” The captain looked like he hadn’t slept the previous night.

“Yeah, um, I just… Do you think I could ever have children?”

It took Bruce a minute to let what he’d just heard sink in. Steve Rogers, Captain America, super soldier with the undying love of justice was asking if he could produce children. Bruce had noticed something had been gnawing at Steve for the past month, aside from Peggy’s death, but this was even wilder than he had imagined. After a few minutes consideration, he was able to form a theory on the matter. Having studied the serum extensively and knowing most of the limitations and capabilities of it now, he managed at least a basic idea.

“Well, as far as I know, you should be able to,”

Steve sighed, relaxing from his rigid position and running his hand in his messy blond hair. 

“but, you may need to find a suitable match in DNA and immune system. It might not be easy.”

Steve took a deep breath and deflated. Just perfect.

“We… Could do an analysis. I have a compiled list of DNA traits from select volunteers I did for my serum studies that never got utilized. I can look for compatible DNA and phone them up.”

“I’d really only be looking for a surrogate. If that’s a reasonable request?”

“You could always adopt.” Bruce suggested.

Steve stopped for a moment. The idea of having someone who was truly related to him, especially with the possibility there, no matter how difficult, felt like the way to go. If this didn’t work out, he would choose adoption.

“I’d like to try, at least. Having someone of my own blood is something I never thought I could have but I have to try. If it doesn’t work, I’ll adopt.”

Bruce nodded and moved to his computer. After a few minutes of silence he moved across the room to retrieve some papers that printed out and handed them to Steve.

“Here, these are a general breakdown of the list of people with compatible DNA. I can have one of my assistants help you. She’ll be at the extension lab in about an hour or so.”

“Thank you, Bruce. You don’t know what this means to me.”

“I understand wanting something that’s... a part of you.” The two stared at each other, understanding the situation each were in. They’d spent time together talking about the serum, Bruce explaining things Steve wasn’t sure about that even Dr. Erskine hadn’t known. He knew Bruce was unable to ever fully settle down for a family due to his condition, even if it was possible, he would never subject anyone to that danger. Steve, who had been tied down by the evils of the world and uncertainty of his own reproductive capabilities, was now able to pursue the life of a father. It wasn’t something they took lightly.

Of course, now came the difficult part of finding a suitable surrogate.

* * *

Steve went back to his suite to shower and headed to the lab extension to wait for Bruce’s assistant. He’d said she would be informed of what to do before she arrived.

As he stared down at the paper in his hands, the list seemed long and daunting. So many possibilities! But what if they all said no, or were in established relationships? He was suddenly feeling a wall of rejection coming his way, something he was all too familiar with and, on normal terms, would take on head first but, for some reason, with a subject as personal as this, it felt heavier than anything he’d ever dealt with.

“Noooooohohoho. Dammit!” A woman walked into the lab, hip first, pulling the back of her lab coat to the front for her to examine a tear she’d just made.

Steve stood, wiping his hands on his pants in a nervous gesture and walked towards her as she turned around too fast and jammed her forehead into his chin.

“Ow! Oh crap!”

“Language.”

She froze instantly, knowing exactly who’s rock hard chin she’d just headbutted. She’d just finished reading Bruce’s text right before her lab coat caught on a nail outside.

“I-I’m sorry.” She flushed in embarrassment, shaking her head, unable to keep eye contact. Captain America. Holy fuck!

“Hehe, it’s alright. So, I was told you could help me.” He had that beautiful All-American smirk on his face as if the head-butt never happened, and if he was being honest, he really didn’t feel it.

“Y-Yes! Of course-of course I can help.” Her voice came out high pitched and hurried, it was no secret to most of the staff that she was a huge Captain America fan, and of course that also resulted in a massive crush on Steve Rogers.

She rushed to the holographic system and brought up the email and its attachments and busied herself before she managed to stick a foot in her mouth.

“Bruce... gave me a list of names?” Steve mentioned hesitantly.

“Oh, yeah, thank you. I need that.” She took the list and began quickly typing in data.

She worked silently for a few minutes. Steve explored the lab quietly, checking out the gadgets and sciency stuff he didn’t quite understand. There were some things he knew like the petri dish and flasks but he didn’t know what the odd liquids in them were or what they could do. Anything past the basic equipment was lost on him.

When Steve turned around from nearly dropping a graduated tube, checking if she noticed, he realized she was watching him. He stood up straighter instantly, righting himself too quickly, causing him to elbow said tube. It shattered on the floor and he just stood there, staring at her wide eyed and embarrassed.

“Shit. I-I’m so sorry.” He leaned down to attempt to pick up the larger pieces when she stepped forward.

“No! No, wait. Step back, please, JARVIS can get this. And uh, language, Captain.” She smiled at him with a wink, feeling less intimidated already.

He scratched the back of his head and took a few steps back as she tapped on the holographic system and less than a minute later a small bot appeared through a sidewall and vacuumed the mess.

“That’s… Handy.”

“Oh, you have no idea-…” She stopped and realized who she’d just said that to. “I mean--I’m sure you--you’ve... probably dealt with waaaay worse--bigger messes--oh, jeez I’m such an idiot.”

“Hehe, you’re fine. I get it.” They were quiet for a moment while the small bot retreated back into the sidewall.

“Oh! So, the list has been compiled and we can start contacting potential surrogates tomorrow. The system is just going to map out the locations of the ones who’d volunteered that information so we can start whenever you’re ready.” She smiled at him, feeling more confident in her ability to help him and less like a schoolgirl with a crush, unsure of how to even form words around this perfect specimen of a man.

“Surrogates...”

“Yes. Is that not what we’re..?”

“No, that’s... Surrogates is just fine.” His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes this time as he nodded and headed to the door. “Oh, I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t give it to you. I’m so embarrassed.” She shook her head and reached her hand out. “I’m Katherine but most people just call me Kat.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kat. I’m Steve, as I’m sure you already know.” A light blush tinted his cheeks as he shook her hand carefully.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I mean who doesn’t know _you_?” Kat laughed nervously feeling like she was being a complete dork, willing herself to disappear at every word she spoke. Despite her nervousness, Steve was the epitome of cool and collected, even when he was questioning something he wasn’t sure about.

“Can I get your mobile phone number? You know, to contact you, when I’m ready to go.” The last words were rushed out, attempting to not seem too desperate.

She huffed a small laugh and handed him her card. “Of course, and hey, I know we just met but if you need to talk about anything I’m always available.”

He nodded and thanked her before heading out. They both stepped out of the lab going their separate ways, both wanting to turn back for a glance but neither mustering up the courage to do so.

* * *

_“So you’re going huntin’ for a womb basically?”_

“No, Bucky, not like that. Well, sorta but… Not that crudely.” Steve rubbed his eyes with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. He had been surprised when he’d gotten his first text from Bucky nearly a year before when Natasha was showing him how to use the “fancy little phone thing”. He’d managed to pick it up pretty quickly.

_”Hey, man, I get it. You wanna do the family thing... but are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, a kid’s a big responsibility and trust me, I know, I used to take care of this little punk back in the day. Always gettin’ in fights and givin’ me lip.”_

Steve could hear the smile in Bucky’s voice over the phone.

“Ha ha Buck. I know it’s a big step but it’s something I want. I need something else to anchor me, you and everyone else here keep me on my toes but it’s not the same when I go home and I don’t have someone there. I feel empty.”

_”Look, I know you’re still raw about Peggy but gettin’ a kid won’t fix that. You gotta think about this more. Meet some people, get around, make new friends. Sam just introduced me to this girl that works in the lab with Bruce. Wooo, she’s smokin’ and got an attitude like a firecracker.”_

Steve froze. Was Bucky talking about Kat? Why did he feel like his chest was tightening? He suddenly recognized that irrational jealousy that came with just meeting someone that your friends already knew.

“Oh yeah? What’s a smokin’ dame want with an old geezer like you, eh?” Steve deflected.

 _”Oooooo low blow, come on I don’t look a day over sixty.”_ He could almost hear the smug smile Bucky probably had plastered across his face. _”But seriously, she’s really great and I think… I don’t know… Maybe something could happen there. I just gotta go for it, ya know?”_

He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he imagined Bucky leaning against one of the lab tables flirting shamelessly with Kat.

“Yeah, I hear ya. I’ll think about it but, I still want this. I want a child of my own with or without a mother. I just can’t see myself fallin’ in love again.”

There was a short comfortable silence between the two before Bucky signed off like he always did _”Over and out, stay on battle watch.”_ which always gave Steve a small boost of morale in any situation.

Steve set his phone down on the counter of his kitchen, leaned against it and crossed his arms. Conflicting emotions flitted through him as he tried to relax. Bucky was right. This is a big step but he knows that. He knows a child is a huge responsibility and he remembered talking to Natasha about it and all she could offer was “он берет деревню”. He understood that and he knew his friends would be there for him and his child but… The thought of being able to teach one of his own anything of his experience was exciting and something he felt he couldn’t pass up.

The smell of slightly overcooked tomatoes invaded Steve’s nostrils as he turned to save his dinner before it burned. Even with his enhanced qualities, overthinking still disarmed him uncomfortably, so, after setting aside his food, he picked the phone back up and called Kat to get things moving.

* * *

Over the next few days they’d met up every morning in the lab, six am sharp. Each day Kat would move at a sloth’s pace getting things ready until she’d downed three or more small cups of coffee, pumping her up enough to get actual work done. They’d go through the names on the list calling women who may be interested, with Kat usually doing the talking. Steve was a little apprehensive about doing it himself.

Their second day together he’d asked her out for dinner to a restaurant with al fresco seating to talk about what to do once they’d found a match.

“So, depending on what she’d like to do, you can have her live near us on the base or let her stay where she already lives.”

“I don’t know about having her closer. It would have to depend on what she’s like, I guess.” Steve stared at Kat as she nodded, dropping a sugar cube into her small cup.

The evening was warm and busy as always. People rushing about, heading wherever it was they needed to be, giving the city it’s signature hum of thriving life. Steve always enjoyed being out on days like this, when the weather wasn’t too cold or too hot but just right. Everyone’s expressions were less severe, only dealing with their own issues and not having to fight the weather on top of that.

A light breeze managed to wind its way through the buildings and body gaps to gently jostle Kat’s chestnut curls.

“Have you talked to Bruce or Tony about a contract? To make sure everything’s… copasetic?”

Her bright eyes just barely caught the hints of the sunset behind him, causing them to almost glow. The light beige tone of her skin was brightened by the sun’s orange and pink cast. It took nearly a whole minute for him to realize she’d asked him a question.

“I’m sorry, um, could you repeat that?” He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, knowing he’d been caught.

She laughed nervously, a little unsure of what just happened. “Yeah, um, so have you worked out a contract for them to sign? You know, for privacy and general legal matters?”

“Yeah, yeah, Bruce and I worked on one last night. I’m pretty sure it’s good to go.” He smiled tightly reaching to drink from his coffee.

“Good, good, so were there any specific aspects of a woman you were looking for? I mean, I know the pickin’s are slim but it’d be nice to know if maybe a smoker was out of the question or any undesirable hereditarial traits?”

“Hmm, I hadn’t thought of that. I guess a non-smoker would be ideal. Mostly to make sure they don’t jump to the habit while pregnant and honestly as long as they aren’t homicidal lunatics, I think we’ll be fine.” He smiled looking down at his cup.

“Oh, didn’t you know? Almost eighty percent of females are homicidal lunatics so, you may wanna loosen those standards a bit.” Her face was dead serious. He huffed a short laugh and then looked up at her, almost worried.

She held the straight face for as long as she could before bursting into a fit of quick giggles that bordered on annoying but it only made Steve lean back and laugh loudly himself.

The rest of the evening was spent walking through a few blocks, discussing children’s books and what stories he’d want to tell his child.

“We’ll definitely have to gloss over a few of the intense ones that’s for sure.” Steve stated as he absentmindedly ran a hand over his taut stomach.

“Aw, but I’m showing them your gig. Every kid and I mean _every kid_ needs to see your mean right hook to Hitler.” Steve threw his head back in a gut clenching laugh.

“Are those still even out there?”

“I know for a fact that Coulson has a reel saved in his vault.” She laughed with him as they walked. The amount of people milling around reduced significantly as the day grew darker. When they reached Stark Tower, Steve walked her to her apartment.

“Could we… do this again?” He asked, his hands in his pockets, feeling like a nervous teenager all over again. He almost expected to look down and see his clothes loosely hanging off his tiny form.

“Of course, I had a lot of fun.” She worried her lip, unsure of where to go from here.

He nodded and stepped forward, looking down. Her height was not too far off from his, but at this proximity, the slight height difference became prominent.

“Goodnight, Kitty.” Her ears perked up at the nickname. A rush of heat flooded her cheeks. Darcy had been the only one to use that name for her. No one else had dared after one of the agents used it, causing Darcy to attempt a suplex, unsuccessfully.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the heated round flesh of her cheek, then leaned back to sigh against it. The warm breath was almost cool on her flaming skin. When he pulled away, she looked up and smiled back, wishing him a goodnight before entering her apartment.

The walk back to his own was spent skipping like a twelve year old and whistling show tunes when he got closer to his door. Bucky could be heard grumbling from his room across the hall at the disturbance.

For once, since he’d woken up in this new world, he felt a hope for a future unburdened.

That is until he settled himself onto his couch and noticed the framed photo of Peggy on his side table. Funny how the pang of losing her felt so much less when he was around Kat. 

Immediately, he felt a nauseating rush of guilt and shame, as if he were cheating on Peggy by forming these new feelings for Kat. He couldn’t help it. She was so bright, intelligent, independent and shy but only at first. Once he’d gotten through her walls she was warm, comforting and witty.

Remembering Peggy and how she was, he knew she’d want him to be happy and to move on like she had. There was nowhere for him to go but forward and, as clear as day, all he could see was Kat.

* * *

The next day, they’d looked back and noticed they’d worked through half the list, which was nearly a hundred and fifty names.

Kat set down her phone and sighed. “Another that’s already pregnant. Wow. Okay, who’s next…” She stopped and stared at the paper. The pen she’d placed in her mouth fell to the ground.

“What is it, who’s next?” Steve bent down to pick up the pen and spotted the small blue socks with miniature Captain America shields printed on them. He gulped hard, not realizing how arousing it was to see that label on her. Like a mark she allowed herself to wear that meant she was his, at least in a vague way.

_snap_

“Holy crap, Steve! Did you… Oh no! That’s my favorite pen.” She pouted dramatically, the pen only being her favorite for the red, white and blue decal.

“I’m sorry, I’ll get another.” He stood, rubbing his hand over his black jeans out of habit. The black ink sticking fast to his fingers.

“No, it’s okay, really. But you need to wash those hands and, here let me,” Setting down the papers on the lab desk, she moved to inspect them before rolling her eyes. “What am I doing? Jeez, you’re Steve Rogers, haha, I thought you might’ve hurt yourself.” She shook her head, a blush tinting her cheeks.

“It’s fine. It’s nice having someone worry ab-” he was cut off by the sound of the lab door bursting open with a wide-eyed brunette barreling through.

“Hey! Kitty! I need your help!” Darcy Lewis exclaimed before noticing Steve. “Oh, hey there Cap. Lookin’ to make them babies, huh.” She said nodding with a wink as she leaned against the doorway.

“Um, hey, Darce what’s up?” Kat dropped Steve’s hand and smiled apologetically. He nodded, already familiar enough with Darcy and her eccentricities.

“Sorry Cap, may need to steal your girl here for… Oh, an hour? I need your help with someone… Um… Metal related.” She smiled like a kid caught grabbing an extra candy before dinner. Kat fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“Okay. I’ll be right there. Steve, I’m so sorry. I’ll be right back.” She put a hand on his bicep apologetically.

“Not a problem.” He nodded and smiled as she set the papers down and left with Darcy, whispering about metal arms and lube.

Mildly confused, Steve paced around the room some before his curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed the papers. He searched for the last name she’d called and looked at the name just below it.

**Katherine Lorin**

* * *

“Oh. My. God.” Kat stared in shock at the debacle before her.

Darcy stood leaning against a metal netted gate with holes as wide as her arm. The key words being _her arm_ , because next to her stood Bucky Barnes. _His_ thick metal appendage was up to the forearm into the netting, his lips pushed out in a childish pout as he glared at Darcy.

“I told him not to.”

“You said ‘I betcha can’t'. That’s not a request. That’s a challenge, _doll_.”

“Oh really, and look where it got you, _chump_.”

If his glare alone could kill, Kat would be writing Darcy’s eulogy. She took a deep breath, shook her head and decided on getting the laser cutter from Tony.

“Lube will do nothing to get that out Darce. I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, I’ll just stick around here with the klutz incase he decides to stick the other arm in.”

“Hey, now, I’m not an idiot, okay. I’ll have you know I can calculate the trajectory of a shot in my head within-” Bucky had turned into focused mode, biting his lip and making hand gestures with his one available arm and when the word ‘shot’ came out of his mouth, he aimed, launching his arm forward into another netted slot.

Sweat dripped from Bucky’s fleshy elbow, down a few inches of his forearm and ran down the metal netting of the gate.

“I’ll check if we have lube then.”

“Thanks, Kat, love ya!” Darcy gave an apologetic and toothy grin then turned back to Bucky with an unimpressed eye roll.

As Kat went back to the lab, Bucky could be heard grumbling about never having gotten into situations this ridiculous before while Darcy cut in, asking why he doesn’t use his super strength to bust himself out and then promptly rambled on about all the stories Steve had told everyone that involved Bucky and their headstrong antics.

* * *

Retrieving the laser cutter was easier than it should have been with Tony not even giving a second glance back from his holoscreen. Kat shook her head at the lackluster security regarding Tony's lab partners and equipment.

Before heading to the dynamic duo, Kat decided to let Steve know she’d be back soon. When she walked in Steve was staring out of the window with a pensive look. His casual workout wear was tight against his ridiculous muscles.

“Steve,” he turned to look at her and dropped his gaze, “I’ll be right back. I just need to get Bucky out of a gate.” She said with half a smile, rolling her eyes.

He nodded solemnly as if she’d just informed him of mission criteria.

Steve wanted to say something. He wanted to ask her why she didn’t mention her name, if she was dating Bucky and if so why she hadn’t mentioned it before especially since they’d had sort of a date already. But of course he couldn’t bring himself to do so because it was none of his business. If she didn’t want to bear a child she had every right to not even mention her name. And if she was involved with Bucky, then she had every right to keep that to herself. That didn’t make the discomfort in his chest any less painful.

“Is everything alright, Steve? You look upset.” He hadn’t noticed she’d come closer, the laser cutter set on the table nearby.

“I’m okay, I was just deep in thought when you walked in.” He gave her a placating smile, hoping she’d buy it.

“Okay... I’ll be right back.” She said slowly. “Try not to wander off too far, I need your brain here.” She winked in attempt to lighten the mood and was about to leave when Steve spoke up.

“Are you and Bucky… I mean…A-Are you two… seeing each other?” The look on Steve’s face as she turned around nearly broke her heart. His eyebrows furrowed and a tight frown invaded his hard features.

“What? No, oh god no. He’s with Darcy.” She said with an uncontrollable huff of amusement. “He’s sooo not my type anyway.”

He nodded, seeming only partly relaxed.

“Did you think me and Bucky--I mean even after last night?”

“Well, no, not exactly. I just thought-he’d mentioned meeting someone at the lab and I don’t know why I assumed it was you. I shouldn’t have… it--it’s none of my business.”

She waited for him to stop avoiding eye contact and shifting from foot to foot before tilting her head and biting her lip.

“Him and Darcy started officially dating yesterday actually. I… I thought last night was…”

“It was nice and after that it shouldn’t have even crossed my mind anymore. I’m sorry. Can we go out again this afternoon?”

Before Kat could even nod a confirmation, a piercing roar shot through the entire facility.

* * *

“I can’t… Hold him anymore!”

“This thing can only incapacitate him for so long Bucky!”

“Ahhhh! Dammit, where’s Steve?!”

Steve came rushing in quickly to the sight of Bucky on top of Bruce Banner halfway transformed into his green alter ego. The metal netted gate having been ripped off as a whole, imitating a shield, with Bucky’s arms still firmly stuck in place, was being used to pin Bruce down. Darcy, a mere five feet away, had her arms stretched forward with her taser gun attached to Banner’s side.

Bruce was on the floor convulsing from the taser shock, still jerking, violently trying to escape.

“Shit.”

Kat tumbled in inelegantly, passing Steve where he’d began helping Bucky hold Bruce in place. She skidded to the floor on her knees, ripping the jeans she was wearing in her rush. Before Steve could protest to get her away from Bruce, she’d held an injection gun to his thigh and he immediately stopped convulsing.

Steve and Bucky backed away slowly while Darcy removed the taser cartridge. Kat stepped back, breathing a sigh of relief that the disaster didn’t leave the area.

“Yes! _That_ was amazing. I gotta say I was not expecting the quiet lab assistant to save the day. Bravo.” The entrance of Tony Stark was heralded by a slow clap and the hard clunk of his thick platform heels.

“Tony.” Steve said in a tight greeting.

“Captain.” Tony sauntered in like he always did, with his air of arrogance and mockingly impressed smile.

“Please tell me you’re here to help Steve get Bruce out of here?” Darcy asked, eyeing Bucky as he attempted to calm down.

“Of course. I mean it’s not like I’m here to make sure you are all okay or anything.” His eyebrows jumped along with a humorless smirk.

“Are you though, and how did you get here so fast?” Darcy asked failing to hold back a glare.

“Babe, I got cameras in a hundred and ten percent of this place and trackers on all my equipment,” he said with a pointed glance towards Kat’s injector gun. “I know everything that happens here.”

“Couldn’t you have sent a bot to tranquilize him? I know for sure we set them all up with at least four doses of tranquilizers to be on hand at any given notice.” Kat said, stepping up closer to stand next to Steve.

“You know I liked you better when you were the _quiet_ lab assistant.”

“You mean you could have prevented this!?” Darcy screeched.

“Hey, I did my part princess, I got the area cleared of all uninvolved parties, is that not enough for you?”

“No, it’s not asshole! You could have sent one of your Rumba’s out here with a tranquilizer as soon as Bruce started acting up.” Darcy was livid and Kat was beginning to feel it seeping into herself as well.

“Look, I did what I thought was necessary. Are we not going to acknowledge the fact that Anakin and Tasers here were able to subdue THE HULK?” Tony looked around at Steve and Kat for support only to get back glares of disapproval.

“We could have been killed Tony!” Darcy seethed.

“But you weren’t and that’s what’s important.”

“Why didn’t you do anything Tony?” Steve couldn’t believe he would allow this to happen knowingly.

Tony looked to the side fiddling with the stylus he held before turning back with a steady gaze. “Research.”

Before anyone could stop him, Bucky rushed forward using the gate still attached to his arms to pin Tony to the nearest wall.

“You did nothing to get Darcy outta danger… for… research?!”

“Hey, hey, come on.” Tony held his hands up as best he could in his trapped position. “It’s not like there’s limitless amounts of data on Big Green here. I couldn’t let the opportunity slip out of my hands.”

“I could have died you fuckwad!!” Darcy sorely wished she’d decided on a spare cartridge for her taser.

“But you didn--” came Tony's answer, interrupted by Bucky pulling back quickly to pound him back into the wall again.

“Hey, Bucky, come on. The important thing is no one’s hurt aside from Bruce and he’s recovering. Thankfully, Kat was able to administer the tranquilizer in time.” Steve held his hand out to Bucky attempting to calm him down.

“See, Cap understa-”

“You! I need to talk to you in private.” Steve gave Tony a hard stare as he pulled Bucky back enough to pull the grating down.

“Sir, yes sir.” Tony saluted sarcastically. “You know I’m getting tired of being rudely interrupted.”

“You’re such an asshole, Tony.” Darcy stepped up, putting her hands on Bucky’s arms, soothingly rubbing up and down. She and Kat began retreating to get Bucky to the lab to remove the grating and then to his room.

“Good to see you too, Darce! Don’t lose my invitation to the wedding!” Tony yelled after them. “Sooo, are you and one of my lab assistants making a baby?” His voice pitched higher as if he couldn’t believe he was asking this.

“No. She’s helping me find a surrogate. And don’t change the subject, Tony. That was reckless, and you could have gotten someone hurt. Your research isn’t worth more than anyone’s life.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.” said Tony sounding wholly unconvincing. “I just saw the opportunity and let it happen. If it were anyone else I’d have done more but I trust those two. I’ve seen the footage of Darcy dealing with Thor, and haha, man she can handle herself.”

“But that was Bruce. You know how hard he is to calm down and I know for a fact having to tranquilize him isn’t pleasant on his part when he’s already started transforming. I think you owe him an apology as well as Bucky and Darcy. They didn’t deserve that.”

“Fair enough...” Assuming the topic dropped, Tony continued. “So, how’s the surrogate hunt workin’ out for ya?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it. Plus, you have damage control to get to, don’t you?”

Tony pursed his lips like his mustache suddenly smelt foul. “Ugh, fine, but only this once. I don’t wanna spoil everyone with my generosity.”

* * *

By the time Steve returned to the lab, Kat was already back and staring at her papers. The past few days had been spent calling potentials, they’d gotten fairly close. He’d call her at night just to talk about anything that came to mind, mostly things he’d do once he was able to succeed. Of course, she’d intervene and remind him it wouldn’t all be so easy, there were so many aspects to raising a child. She helped him understand that the good came with the bad and that children can be frustrating, but it’s always worth it by the end of the day, especially if you love them.

He recognized the nervous tick of worrying her lip and subconsciously rubbing her thumb over the inside of her middle finger’s knuckle.

“Kat--” He stopped as she jumped from her place. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” He took a step closer, reaching out to her arm in a familiar gesture. She relaxed a bit but still held herself uncertainly, and that worried him.

“Steve, did you--Did you look at the list?” A thumb brushed over the ink stain of a fingerprint near her name.

He opened his mouth multiple times, feeling like a gaping fish before his brain finally caught up. “Yeah, I did. Um, I saw your name. I was curious.” His heart was racing, would she be upset with him?

A long silence stretched before them. Kat stood unmoving, warring against herself, Steve readying himself for anything she had to say.

“Wou--would that be a bad thing?” Steve looked up, unsure of what she was trying to ask.

“What…?” She looked down, a blush rushing to her cheeks. Her sudden bashfulness told him what he needed to know. “Are you… considering being my surrogate?”

Her chest rose in a heavy inhale and with her exhale, she lifted her head, eyes ablaze with confidence. “Yes.” She said in almost a whisper, but no less firm than if she’d yelled it at the top of her lungs.

One blink and her expression nearly fell. She swallowed and shifted her gaze to his chest.

He was stunned. These past three days he’d been the happiest he could remember being since before he’d woken up in this time. Even finding Bucky and acclimating him to the new times was extremely stressful but with Kat, things were simple. She was a good listener and, though shy at times, she grew a spine when needed and stood up for what was right, for the little guy. Every afternoon he looked forward to calling her and every morning he looked forward to seeing her again for their project, at some points, he’d even forgotten what they were looking for.

“Steve?” He blinked himself out of his thoughts and stepped closer.

“Do you smoke?” She blinked, dumbfounded for a split second before breaking into a smile.

“No.” She shook her head and reached up to quench the urge she’d had since forever to feel his chest. “I’m also one of the twenty percent of women who aren’t homicidal lunatics.”

“Are you sure? That look you gave Tony felt a little dangerous.”

“Well, I wouldn’t kill you, if that’s any consolation.” He broke out into a wide grin, leaning down to brush his nose along the length of hers.

“Then you’ve got it, Kitty.”

“CALLED IT!” Tony yelled from the door, Bruce standing behind him, arms crossed and shaking his head.

The two separated quickly, faces reddened.

“Bruce! You’re okay?!” Kat rushed forward to check on him, and Steve felt the slightest pang of jealousy, small and irrational. But he smiled nonetheless, glad that Bruce was okay again.

Steve leaned against a lab table, watching Kat talk hurriedly with Bruce while he nodded and shook his head when appropriate. Tony nonchalantly meandered around the lab, feeling around under one table to pull out a bag of Cracker Jacks. Where the hell did that come from?

“So, you _are_ making a baby with one of my assistants.” Tony stated as he leaned against the table next to Steve, hooking one foot over the other, offering a candied popcorn. Steve held a hand up with a minute shake of his head.

“Now, yes. We just came to the decision. Did you talk to Darcy and Bucky?”

Tony sighed exaggeratedly. “Uuuugh yes, okay. I talked to them. They’re totally okay now, for a price, and for the record,” Tony fixed himself up and stared straight into Steve’s eyes, his platforms making them the same height. “I don’t like being told what to do.” He said in his gruff commanding tone.

“Then don’t let anyone get hurt and we won’t have a problem.” Steve fixed a hard stare back at Tony. He knew things between them were always going to be rocky because of differing ideals but they always seemed to manage.

Despite being told what to do again, Tony nodded and gave one squinting glare before heading for the door in all his loud clanking glory. “You make sure I don’t lose a good assistant, okay Rogers?”

Steve nodded at Tony’s retreating form, knowing he was understood.

Steve leaned back uncrossing his arms with a sigh. He just really hoped Bucky wasn’t too riled up by the earlier events.

“Hey,” Kat jogged up with the widest smile. He couldn’t help but cave with a bubble of excitement and smile back. “did you wanna head to my place tonight?”

Steve exhaled with a blush, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Well, he had planned on waiting.

“Oh my god! No, I didn’t mean. Ah, I meant,” she covered her face, blushing fiercely and shaking her head. “Just to hang out. I--I didn’t mean-- We could just watch a movie and I can cook. Just--”

“A date?” Steve smiled, enjoying the way she squirmed and blushed.

“Yeah, if that’s okay. I mean. I know you weren’t looking to get close to your surrogate or anything and I know I’m no-” she was cut off by a large warm hand resting on the side of her face. She looked up and Steve couldn’t help but press his forehead to hers.

“I think I can make an exception.”


End file.
